Bleu et Rouge, ça ne devrait pas donner du Violet ?
by Gentiane94
Summary: Quand Raven décide de se mêler de la vie de son frère et de son incorrigible meilleur ami en échafaudant des plans quasi-machiavéliques, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il va y avoir de l'action...


Bonjour, Bonjour,

Me revoici avec un petit OS, qui date, mais qui date... je l'ai retrouvé perdu, tout seul, au fond d'un dossier, même pas terminé, et puis j'étais inspirée, du coup je l'ai terminé, et ma super-bêta me l'a corrigé à la vitesse de l'éclair en me faisant rire par ses commentaires comme toujours. Donc le voici (devant vos yeux ébahis... oui je sais, on s'en fout en fait mais je suis en forme, alors il faut m'excuser ^^). C'est un Chérik (donc sur l'univers d'X-men pour ceux qui dormaient au fond, même si dans ce cas, je vous pose la question : comment êtes-vous arrivé ici si vous ne saviez pas que Chérik était sur Xmen... je m'égare, je m'égare, je sais !) qui se passe après le film _First Class_ (_Le Commencement_). Il ne faut donc pas tenir compte du film suivant en ce qui concerne les relations des personnages.

**Spoiler** : ce qui s'est passé dans First Class, mais rien sur les autres films.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers n'est pas à moi, les personnages encore moins, en revanche, les idées farfelues qui traversent mon esprit m'appartiennent pleinement !

**Remerciements** : ma super-bêta, Peaseblossom-pixie, qui est à la fois ma correctrice, ma plus fidèle lectrice, ma trouveuse de titre, mon mentor, ma costumière, ma référence en langue française (et anglaise, et latine), ma détectrice de problèmes de colorimétrie et surtout, ma meilleure amie ! J'aimerais également glisser un petit mot pour Zephineange, qui m'a fait découvrir cet univers et beaucoup d'autres choses concernant ce site et qui a suivi le début de ce projet (qui a un an, il faut le dire) avec passion ! Merci à vous deux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Raven referma lentement le livre qu'elle venait de finir. Elle savait que son frère possédait de nombreux ouvrages, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait des études concernant les romans d'amour courtois en France au Moyen Age. Ni que ce serait aussi intéressant. Elle se leva, reposa le livre sur l'étagère et sortit de la bibliothèque. Ses pensées étaient encore habitées par les idées de l'étude. Elles se résumaient en une phrase : il faut être jaloux pour aimer véritablement. Au début, elle était sceptique, mais plus elle y avait réfléchi, et plus elle avait trouvé l'analyse des amours platoniques de l'époque complètement fondée.<p>

Elle croisa Érik dans le couloir et lui sourit au passage, mais il ne la vit pas. Il était plongé dans ses pensées qui, au vu des tremblements qui parcouraient les armures, ne devaient pas être des plus roses. À quoi pouvait-il donc bien penser qui le mettait dans un tel état ? Elle eut bien vite sa réponse. Arrivant à l'angle du couloir qui menait à l'entrée du manoir, elle entendit des éclats de rire. Charles, assis dans son fauteuil roulant, échangeait des plaisanteries avec Moïra.

Les choses avaient changé au manoir Xavier. Érik avait fini par revenir, pour s'excuser, soutenir Charles et ne pas obliger Raven à choisir. Mais elle avait eu du mal à le convaincre : il ne voulait pas être le témoin permanent des regards langoureux que Moïra lançait à Charles. Il ignorait que Charles avait effacé la mémoire de la jeune femme et qu'elle ne venait plus que pour les aider à mettre en place l'institut pour jeunes surdoués.

Raven prit une apparence humaine et descendit vivement les marches, s'avançant vers son frère et Moïra. Cette dernière, sur le départ, la salua et leur souhaita une bonne continuation avant de s'en aller. Raven se tourna alors vers son frère qui affichait un regard triste, semblant fixer le haut des marches.

« Si tu continues à penser aussi fort, je vais finir par tout savoir, lui dit-elle.

- Excuse-moi, je suis un peu ailleurs ces temps-ci.

- C'est à cause de Moïra ? Tu regrettes de lui avoir fait oublier le passé ?

- Non, pas du tout, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle, lui répondit-il en souriant sincèrement.

- Alors je ne vois pas...

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas... Tu devrais aller retrouver Érik, il ne semblait pas dans son assiette tout à l'heure, » fit Charles en dirigeant son fauteuil vers la cuisine. Sa voix avait été moins assurée, emplie d'une sorte d'amertume.

Raven le regarda s'éloigner, perplexe. Elle s'assit en bas des marches. Pourquoi aurait-ce été à elle d'aller réconforter Érik ? Charles était bien meilleur à ce jeu-là, et puis, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Érik lui parlait beaucoup à elle. Tout cela était d'ailleurs très bizarre à bien y repenser. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, une ambiance inhabituelle pesait sur le manoir. C'est comme si tous les éléments étaient à leur place, mais qu'on avait simplement installé des automates à la place de Charles et d'Erik. Les autres avaient fini par adopter une technique efficace d'évitement lorsque les deux se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Ils étaient là sans être là, ils ne se regardaient vraiment que quand l'autre avait tourné les yeux. Ils ressemblaient à deux ombres hantant les couloirs, dans l'attente de quelque chose qui ne leur semblait pas possible de se produire un jour . Erik était déjà comme ça depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la plage, mais Raven ne se souvenait pas que Charles lui lançait de tels regards douloureux auparavant.

Et soudain, elle comprit. Charles pensait qu'Erik et elle étaient ensemble. Elle réprima un fou rire devant l'absurdité de la situation et la trop grande fierté des deux hommes. Érik l'avait aidée pour qu'elle s'accepte elle-même, mais elle n'éprouvait pour lui que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Charles : une profonde amitié et une affection fraternelle. Ils étaient ses grands frères. C'était Hank qui avait capturé son cœur d'autant que, maintenant, ils étaient assortis. Elle rit. Comme pour illustrer son état d'esprit, un rayon de soleil entra par le vasistas et illumina l'entrée. Elle avait toutes les cartes en main, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire en sorte que tout le monde gagne la partie. Elle se leva prestement, remonta les marches en courant et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Alex. Elle allait avoir besoin d'un allié.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Charles ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient pu déraper à ce point. Il avait tellement souhaité qu'Erik et Raven reviennent qu'il avait cru à un miracle en les voyant debout devant la porte. Mais rien n'avait changé, au contraire, la situation s'était plutôt aggravée. Il était bête d'avoir pu croire que le simple fait qu'il revienne arrangerait tout. Charles guidait son fauteuil vers la bibliothèque, il avait besoin de réfléchir au calme.

Il se stoppa devant la porte. Des bruits étouffés lui paraissaient de derrière. Des bruits étranges mais presque équivoques. Charles se sentit rougir. Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, mais des paroles plus hautes que les autres lui firent tourner la tête.

«Arrête, ça chatouille ! »

C'était la voix de Raven. Il sentit monter une bouffée de colère dont il ne comprenait pas la raison. Sans plus réfléchir, il entra vivement dans la bibliothèque. Il se figea devant le canapé. Un enchevêtrement de membres bleus, de vêtements et de fourrure lui faisait face. Raven était coincée dans les bras d'Hank qui avait apparemment entrepris de la chatouiller des pieds à la tête. Ce dernier embrassa passionnément la jeune femme avant de se figer en s'apercevant de la présence du télépathe.

« Pr...Professeur...euh... je... euh... »

Charles ne réagit pas. Quelque chose s'était bloqué en lui, son cerveau essayait de faire le lien entre ce qu'il voyait et ce que ça sous-entendait.

Malgré sa fourrure bleue, Hank rougissait.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû verrouiller la porte », chuchota-t-il à Raven d'un ton de léger reproche.

Celle-ci gardait un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Charles ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Toutes ses facultés de réflexion semblaient s'être évaporées. Il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, mais un cri les fit sursauter tous les trois.

« CETTE FOIS, JE VAIS TE TUER ALEX ! »

Un bruit de course se fit entendre, Alex déboucha en courant dans la bibliothèque et se réfugia derrière le canapé où se trouvaient Hank et Raven. Erik apparu quelques secondes plus tard à l'entrée, écumant de rage.

« JE T'AVAIS PRÉVENU !

- Raven, c'est quand tu veux !

- RENDS-MOI LES CLEFS DE MA VOITURE TOUT DE SUITE ALEX !

- Raven, tu m'as promis... je ne veux pas finir en morceaux, s'il te plait !

- Il me reste un dernier truc à faire Alex, mais merci, je te revaudrai ça. » fit Raven, dont le sourire s'était élargi.

Erik s'était figé à son tour en voyant Charles, ses bras étant retombés mollement le long de son corps. Charles avait découvert un intérêt nouveau dans les pieds du canapé. Raven se libéra des bras d'Hank, et se leva prestement. Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, se penchant vers Alex toujours recroquevillé à côté du canapé, elle lui colla une bise sur la joue et l'attrapa par la main pour le relever.

« Viens Hank, il faut qu'on trouve ce que va mettre Alex pour son premier rendez-vous avec Moïra. Et ne t'inquiète pas Erik, Alex prendra soin de ta voiture. À plus vous deux. »

Tirant Alex par la main, elle passa gracieusement entre Charles et Erik qui les fixaient avec des yeux ronds. Hank sortit à leur suite en courant, tête baissée, et il referma la porte rapidement. Ni Erik ni Charles n'avaient bougé.

Erik fixait la porte sans comprendre. Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il comme ça ? Ce n'était pas dû qu'à la course. Il se rendit compte que Charles le fixait et se retourna lentement vers lui. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

« Tu n'es pas avec Raven ?, murmura-t-il si bas qu'Erik cru qu'il avait rêvé.

- Tu laisses Alex sortir voir Moïra ? Pourquoi ?

- Moïra est libre de sortir avec qui elle veut, tout comme Alex. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se souvienne de Cuba et du reste, alors j'ai effacé notre rencontre de son esprit, et tous les mutants. Pour elle, ce n'est qu'un institut de surdoués qu'un pauvre professeur handicapé tente de mettre sur pieds.

- Tu as effacé sa mémoire ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- J'avais peur que tu ne m'approuves pas, que tu me reproches d'avoir abusé de mon pouvoir.

- Mais jamais je ne te reprocherai ça, tu le sais bien ! Pas moi, pas après ce que j'ai fait...

- ...tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Erik.

- Non, je ne sors pas avec Raven. Je la considère comme ma petite sœur. Elle voulait être rassurée, traitée comme une femme, mais elle a compris qu'elle était amoureuse de Hank. C'est pour lui qu'elle est revenue.

- Tu es revenu aussi.

- Je ne savais pas si j'en serais capable, je craignais de te voir sans cesse avec Moïra. » soupira Erik.

Charles cligna des yeux. Le sang battait à ses tempes, il se sentait confus, désorienté, pourtant, son cœur semblait vouloir exploser de bonheur. C'était comme si le brouillard qui l'entourait commençait à se lever doucement. Deux perles grises perçaient à travers la brume. Il ne pouvait en détacher les yeux.

« Il me semble qu'il y a eu un malentendu, dit Erik doucement avec un sourire timide.

- Je crois aussi, dit Charles en lui rendant son sourire.

- Et si nous revenions en arrière, pour effacer ces dernières semaines étranges ? »

Charles leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il mourrait d'envie de se plonger dans l'esprit d'Erik pour comprendre, mais il se retint. Erik posa un genou à terre pour se mettre au niveau de Charles. Il posa sa main sur celle du télépathe et s'avança lentement. Charles sentit l'esprit de son ami s'ouvrir à lui et il établit le contact doucement.

« _Je suis content de te revoir Charles._

_- Tu es revenu Erik._

_- Oui, je suis rentré, pour toi. _»

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Raven, viens ! Implora Hank

- Chut, j'essaye d'écouter ce qui se passe.

- Tu me dois une bière je te rappelle ! Et une course dans les couloirs poursuivi par Erik !

- Ça va, ça va, je viens. »

Raven décolla à regret son oreille de la porte et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

« Vous savez bien qu'ils ne nous raconteront jamais rien. On a réussi à recoller les morceaux, on avait bien le droit de savoir comment ça s'était passé, non ? »

Aucun de ses amis n'eut le temps de lui répondre. Leurs cerveaux furent accaparés par des visions de leurs mentors tendrement enlacés sur le canapé. Hank tomba à genoux, choqué, et leva les yeux vers Raven d'un air affolé.

« Tu vas les avoir tes explications, marmonna Alex en se bouchant les oreilles, tentative désespérée et inutile pour faire disparaitre ce qui se manifestait dans son cerveau.

- Je ne veux pas voir ça, gémit Hank, lançant vers la porte un regard inquiet.

- On va chercher le Hurleur et on fiche le camp ! Décida Raven. C'est ma tournée !

- Chouette ! Fit Alex, avant d'écarquiller les yeux sous le coup d'une nouvelle vision.

- On a intérêt à se dépêcher avant d'assister involontairement à..., dit Hank d'un ton hésitant en rougissant.

- Surtout qu'Erik ne nous pardonnera jamais s'il apprend qu'on a vu ça... »

La remarque d'Alex jeta un froid soudain entre les trois jeunes gens qui se lancèrent un regard paniqué. Personne ne voulait avoir à subir sa colère.

« Je pense qu'il ne nous en voudra pas si on lui emprunte sa voiture du coup, répondit Raven en brandissant les clés qu'elle avait récupérées elle-même dans la chambre d'Erik.

Les trois amis partirent en courant dans les couloirs, prévenir le Hurleur de ce qui s'était passé et s'éloigner le plus possible du manoir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent davantage.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'accepte avec plaisir les pitites reviews, quelles qu'elles soient (j'espère que c'est comme ça que ça s'écrit, sinon je vais me faire taper sur les doigts par vous-savez-qui ;) ), ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que son travail est lu !<p>

à bientôt !


End file.
